Another Life
by Sheryllovie98
Summary: After Tatsumi dies in Akame's arms, he met Great Red. What is going to happen after he is reincarnated as a devil?
1. Chapter 1

~Another Life~

"I'm glad that I fell in love with you." Tatsumi remembered how Mine died in his arms when Night Raid was trying to save him from the execution. He remembered how he prayed that she wouldn't die, and stand on the winning side with him. Although they were never together in a relationship, he loved her. He had dealt with countless of tragedies, all his fallen comrades and Mine. Carrying it all with him till now.

"I'm sorry. Looks like I couldn't keep my promise." He said, as he remembers the promise he made to Akame that he will survive as his mind drifted away. Blood was pouring out everywhere round his body, his amour badly damaged. He could hear Akame's voice and felt her arms around him.

"You promised me! You said you'd survive!" Even without looking at her face, he knew that she was crying as she called out his name. He knew that he wouldn't survive this, as his mind shut down. _I'm sorry._

Darkness took over, he felt so light, as if he was floating around forever. It seemed as there was no start or an end it looks as he was stuck in the abyss. Suddenly, there was a loud roar of a dragon. It flew above him, circulating around him as he stared at the huge red dragon.

"Do you want live, Tatsumi?" The loud booming seemed to had come from the huge dragon. It must be at least a hundred meters long. He wasn't surprised that the dragon could talk, not after everything he had seen.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice not wavering even as it was a huge dragon talking to him. He had seen scarier thing like Esdeath. The huge, red dragon circulating looked down at Tatsumi.

"I am known as Great Red, dragon of dragons. This is the Dimensional Gap where I live. So Tatsumi do you want to live? What do you fight for?" The Great Red asked him.

"I fight for my comrades even though I wasn't strong enough to protect them. I see them die one by one." Tatsumi said, he remembered all the good times he had with Night Raid. It was something he cherish and could never forget.

" If I give you one more chance to live and protect the ones you care about but in exchange you will no longer be a human and teleported to another world would you accept it?" Tatsumi thought he heard wrong, did the Great Red just say devil?

"Will I really be able to protect those around me?" He couldn't believe that he had another had chance to protect people around him again. Even he might not be able to meet his comrades again, he would still have a chance to change things for the better and help those around him that he might meet in another different world.

"And also I would like to adopt you as my son and be my representor. You will meet a girl named Ophis known as the Ouroboros Dragon and the Infinite Dragon God. Tell her that when the time is right, Great Red will leave and she will be able to obtain 'silience' once again."

Tatsumi was overload with information, he was going to be revived, become a devil, teleported into another world to live again and adopted by a dragon to be told pass a message to this person or dragon that that he had never met before.

"Before you go, there is a gift I have for you. This are called the evil pieces known as the Devil's Pieces." The Great Red said, as a velvet porch filled with chess pieces was dropped into his hands.

"Evil pieces? Aren't these just normal chess pieces?" Tatsumi asked, as he poured the chess pieces out to examine them. There are a total of one queen, two rooks, two bishops, two knights and eight pawns. The King piece was missing.

"These aren't just normal chess pieces. It is a set of fifteen chess pieces given for you to reincarnate other beings into devils. The King's evil piece is already used to reincarnate you into a devil." As if he knew what Tatsumi was thinking, he had immediately answered the question in his head.

"The rest of the things, I will explain the next time you see me. Now wake up, my son, use your powers to protect. If you are weak, train till you become strong. You are now a devil and also my son do not let me down." Great Red stared down at him.

"I won't, Otousan." Tatsumi replied. It was weird that he had a father after he was born, his parents had passed away. The village that used to be his home, raised him. But he liked it, that he has a father now, which is also a dragon.

"Now, go and meet the new world and live a new life. I will see you soon. You will never know who you will meet in this world." A huge fire embraced him and that was the last thing he knew. He wanted to ask what he meant is his last sentence, guess he would do it next time he sees his Otousan.

Tatsumi felt he was lying on something so soft, that he felt that he could sleep forever. Suddenly, all the memories started pouring in. He immediately opened his eyes, scanning around. He was in a room, bigger than the one he lived in Night Raid. It was filled with things he had never seen before. He stood up, noticing that he was totally healed, not that he was complaining.

It seemed like he have to learn everything from the start. Everything is different is this world. It would be fun to study and do things he had never done before.

There seemed to be a note on his desk for him. He walked around, and then picked up the note. He read: To Tatsumi,

Sorry Tatsumi both your father and I would be away on business trip this year so we will be missing your birthday this year. We decided to give you one thousand dollars as a present so you can buy anything you want." It was from his parents is this world, and one thousand dollars seems like quite a lot of money to buy a present for himself.

He continued, "The water and electricity bills would still be paid by us every month, the money for groceries will be send into your account every month. Love you, Okasan.

He was kind of glad that his parents in this world were away since he was new to this world. There are so many things he still didn't know about this world. Tatsumi looked around and now the velvet porch on the desk. Looks like it wasn't a dream, he said to himself.

Now I should really start exploring this house. He went to every room to explore; the house he was living in was quite big. It has five bedrooms, two which was occupied by his parents and him. Guess he didn't have any siblings since the rest of the rooms were empty.

After he explored everything in the house, he realized that he was attending a school now after he found a few pairs of school uniform in his closet. But he was glad that it was still the holidays when he decided that he would study the subjects he will be learning in school during the holidays. He would train after he studied.

There was quite a number of subjects students had to learn, like; Science, Mathematics, Geography, History, Sports, Social Studies, Physical Education, English and Japanese. He also took on Music and Home Economics as additional subjects.

As the son of Great Red, he will not bring shame to his Otousan. In the next few weeks, Tatsumi learnt many things like the subjects he was learning in school, how to operate the television and used a phone. He called his parents to assure them that that he was fine. It was a smooth conversation as Tatsumi pretended that he really was their son. It was a skill he needed as an assassin to be able to lie, blend in, or kill the enemies.

He also found the change in transportation. In his old world, people often travel on horses or carriage pulled by horses. But he never really travels by those, often running through forest or escaping from enemies which made him able to run fast and long distances without stopping.

As for training he ran in the morning and evenings every day so that he could keep up his speed and stamina. He had also made one of the rooms into his training grounds on the wall where there were the words, 'Training Everyday'. It was a reminder to never let his training falter and continue training and become stronger every day. Pushups, sit ups, running, sword fighting. He also took up hand to hand combat classes since he had no one to fight with.

Although he was a lot better than the instructor, he needed to keep up with his reflexes if he had lost Incursio in the middle of a fight. Incursio had come with him into this world which was something he was grateful for. He was something his Aniki had trusted him with.

After training for two months, Tatsumi was more muscular but not as much as his Aniki which he was already quite pleased. He could now hold his invisibility ability from Incursio for more than five hours while fighting. He was pretty good in his studies too, as he could pick things up quick; he was able to catch up on the studies of this word. It was something that he never got to do in the world he was in before, because they were too poor and the village was starving.

He still had all fifteen evil pieces left with him. He had not met anyone in school that was talented enough or someone he wanted to reincarnate into a devil yet. In fact, because he was quite cute according to Esdeath and pretty muscular quite a few girls in class had confessed to him and asked him out to go for a date.

But Tatsumi couldn't, he was not able to move on from Mine. She was the one he really loved but only when to lose her did he realized his feelings for her and it was far too late.

It was another month before his Otousan came to visit him in his dream. He couldn't exactly go to the Dimensional Gap to visit him even though he wanted to.

"Good to see that you are well, my son and have adapted well into this world." Great Red spoke.

"Thank you, Otousan for your chance to allow me to live once more. I couldn't thank you enough."Tatsumi said. He was thankful for this and before he forgot, he immediately asked his Otousan what he meant when he spoke to him the other day.

"Otousan, I have wanted to ask you what you meant the other day when you reincarnated me into a devil. You seem to suggest that I will meet someone is this world, what do you mean exactly?"Tatsumi asked.

"It is for you to find out for yourself, Tatsumi. I needed you to transfer school to Kuou Private Academy. You will meet a few other devils and Ophis. There are also people who needs your protect Tatsumi. I will also explain the rules of the rating game to you. As you going have a peerage, you will to know that a rating game is a competition between two devils with a peerage.

The rating game is used to measure a Devil's strength which will reflect on your social standing in the Underworld. The Top ten of ranks of the rating game are considered as heros to the Devils. The top five are said to be unmovable, as they held their position in the rating game." Great Red explained.

Tatsumi stayed quiet and listened. He felt this information would be very important in the future. "I wish to see you in the top ten ranks of the rating game after you have formed your peerage."

"I would try my best, Otousan." He said. He would do his best, hoping that he would find some good friends who will be his comrades that he can be able to reincarnate them into devils.

"The Queen Piece is equal to nine pawns, the Rook piece is equal to five pawns, the knight piece is equal to three pawns, and the Bishop is equal to three pawns. The pawn is base value. Like any chess game, the players losers when their King losses. The pawns can be promoted to Queen but with permission from the King."Tatsumi now understood the values of evil pieces.

"Remember, that Devil also cast spells so do not always rely on Incursio, build up a strong peerage worthy of the son of Great Red. Now go and I will see you soon." A blazing fire embraced he woke up. Now how he had to research on the school and how is he going to tell his parents about transferring schools?

A/N: Hope you guys like this story and reviews please^-^ Sorry if my English is bad…. See you


	2. Chapter 2

Another Life

After much talking, persuading, sweet talking, assuring his Tatsumi's 'parents' they finally agreed to allow him to transfer to Kuou Private Academy. He did his research on the school but there wasn't much information to go around.

Kuou Private Academy was originally an all-girls private school but had changed into a co-ed school two years back. There was so much he didn't know about the school which worries him a little. He was more worried about the devils at the Academy. Otousan did not tell him much information about the devils.

He had already applied for the academy and was had been accepted due to his good results and skills like Music and Home Economics he took. Looks like it came in handy too that was why they accepted him so quickly. He had all his stuff packed and ready to be sent to his newly rent house (thanks to his 'parents') as the school was forty miles away from his current home.

He had Incursio with him and the velvet porch filled with evil pieces in his box looking bag. He also bought a new sword with the money that his 'parents' had given him and place it in the bag. It was for precaution in case someone tried to attack him that wasn't human. It didn't trust to leave those items alone, they were too precious to loose.

He was kind of excited and worried about this new school. He might meet new friends or comrades or he will meet enemies, he'll never know till he was there. It was a beginning of a new chapter. He felt as there a swarm of butterflies in his stomach, making nervous and excited. But he quickly calm himself down, it was something an assassin needed to be calm and collected. Swift, fast and lethal all the lessons he had from Night Raid.

The journey there was long but he occupied himself, filling up the form for extra curriculum activities. He didn't know whether to join the Kendo club or not to. As it has only been a co-ed school for two years there might not be as many guys in the club as girls. After much thinking, he decided to join the club as Kendo club. It was good as it takes focus, balance, patience, confidence and speed. It would be good training for him to get stronger.

Tatsumi also took note that there was an occult club in the school, how funny where is would be the first place he look for the Devils.

There wasn't much to do so Tatsumi decided to take a nap and dreamt of Mine and him together when they were out as a distraction even though it was not a date or anything just being with her made him happy. By the time he woke up, it was late afternoon but thank god they were reaching their destination.

When they reached, he noticed someone walking turning around the corner but what he noticed wasn't the person it was the pink hair. Shaking his head as if he was dreaming he went into the house and briefly looked around. The house was fully furnished and in great condition. He quickly unpacked everything, time passed so fast that he didn't even noticed when the sky turned pitch black.

He quickly changed into his sports attire and went out for a night run around the neighborhood. He was glad that could see a lot better in the dark then he used. He quickly finished his run and went back to the house, he had school tomorrow. He couldn't afford to be late. The school uniform was already sent to him after he was accepted, he was glad he wouldn't have to wear his old uniform to school. It would be awkward.

After he shower and ate, he laid on his bed. Sleep came quickly after he closed his eyes. Soon it was dawn, he had his body clock programmed to wake up at dawn so that he could get up for his morning run. When he was running around the neighborhood, he could feel an aura far away. He predict that it was one of the Devils Otousan warned him about or told him about.

He was getting used to it running every day, morning and night. He was getting stronger; he was also training himself to learn magic, like elemental magic and also teleportation magic which seem to be the basic. He was also studying on tactics something that he was more lacking.

The school starts at eight in the morning which means he still had time to make something up for breakfast. Cooking was something he was glad he knew; it had brought him a lot of fun and joy and obviously saved him a lot of trouble when he was alone. If he had to learn how to cook he would have starve.

After breakfast and cleaning up, he changed into the school uniform. It was almost seven-forty that meant he was running late. He took one last look at himself, not to complement himself but he did look good.

He walks briskly towards the school following the trail of students walking towards the school. He could already hear the whispering of student talking about him. He knew it wasn't a very big school which meant lesser students, but he didn't know that people would take notice so easily that he is a new student.

Mostly those whispering and giggling were girls, which was less surprising as that often happen to him in his old school. Girls would start giggling, whispering and blushing when they saw him.

The moment he stepped into the school he felt the same aura and at least ten more of auras in the school. Then he was distracted by squealing of some girls while they look at him. He returned a small smile and the girls giggled and ran off.

He hoped that he did not scare off the girls though. Tatsumi immediately walked to one of the girls and asked, "Sorry to bother you, but do you where the teacher's room is?"

"It is at the second level then turn right." The girl replied, her face slightly red. Tatsumi immediately thanked her and ran to the teacher's room. After he found, the teacher in charge where his classroom was he scanned around and found his class. To be polite, he knocked twice on the door before he entered. He was in year two the academy. The teacher saw him and immediately introduced him. "Class, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself.

"Hajimemashite. My name is Tatsumi, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." He introduced himself. He could hear whispering and giggling from girl and grumbling from guys.

"Nice to meet you too, Tatsumi. Why don't you sit in front of Issei? There is an empty seat." The teacher suggested. He nodded and walked to the seat and sat down. The moment he sat he stared out the window; he wasn't really in the mood to pay attention in class although he could hear every word the teacher was saying. He was able to afford not to be paying attention for one lesson. He had already studied pass the topic the teacher was teaching.

Time flew passed and it was lunch break, some of the girls came over and asked whether he wanted to join them for lunch. Since he did not know where the cafeteria was, he decided to take up their offer.

Tatsumi saw the boy behind him and two other guys were comically crying silent tears staring at him. "Issei, right? You want to join us for lunch?" He asked. Before Issei could even answer, the girls pulled him away and told him if he went near Issei, he would get infected by a virus.

Then he saw her, long hair that was crimson as blood and a very good figure. She and the girl next to her are radiating aura that he felt in school today, she definitely not human. Tatsumi asked, "Who is that?" Maybe he could find out something about that person.

"That is Rias Gremory senpai. She is a third year student and also the president of the Occult Club. The one beside her is Akeno Himejima. She also a third year student, they are both known to be Kuou Academy Two Great ladies. She is also a member of the Occult Club." The girls told him. That was at least some information and from her aura, she is the King in the evil pieces. Which meant the girl next to her could most lightly be under her peerage.

"Rias-Bucho? Did you feel like that?" Akeno asked. She could feel a very strong aura coming from the corridor. They were when they could feel it very strong aura, which even made Akeno get shivers up her spine.

"I can feel it. It is a devil most likely. Let's take a stroll shall we?" She told Akeno. With an aura that strong, she would have her queen with her. When she walked out the classroom, she saw a few girls with a guy. He was quite tall, brown hair, bright green eyes that looked like a predator. He was lean, but muscular and strong. Everything about him screamed dangerous, but it wasn't evil.

"Let's go, Akeno. She walked away from that guy. He was dangerous; he would have to ask Sona to watch him. He was definitely not just an average devil, after walking away for a distance, she called Akeno. "Find out everything about him and keep and tell the others to keep an eye on him. He is not an average devil." She ordered.

"Hai, Buchou." Akeno replied.

Everywhere Tatsumi went for the whole day, he could feel eyes on him. Rias Germory probably had all the devils to keep an eye out on him. Finally, the class had ended and he had to attend his first Kendo class. He was glad that he went with decision although he was a lot better than the other he had managed to learn something out of it. He showered and got ready to go home when he saw three guys peeping into a hole that was behind the Kendo's Girl changing room. It seemed as it was not the first time they had peep at the girls from Kendo.

He had learnt to respect girls after the incident with Chelsea. It was Matsuda, Motohama and Issei, the perverted trio. He had heard many girls talking bad about and now he finally know why.

Tatsumi face turned into anger and shouted, "What do you all three think you are doing?"

The three of them screamed in fright when they realized they have been caught peeking. Matsuda and Motohama tried to run but Tatsumi was faster. In the next five minutes, it was practically a one sided beating. By the time, Tatsumi was fimished each of them their faces were badly swollen.

The Kendo Girls suddenly came out with their Shinai ready to beaten those perverts when they saw Tatsumi wiping his hands behind him was the three perverted trio with badly swollen faces.

"Sorry if the noise had alarmed you guys, I was passing by when I saw the three of them peeping into the changing room so I thought I teach them a lesson." He explained.

"Thank you, Tatsumi-san. These three are allows peeping on girls but they allows run off before we could catch them." Murayama said. Tatsumi recognize her from the Kendo Club.

The perverted had used that chance and tried to escape; Tatsumi immediately took one of the Kendo girls Shinai and hit them on the legs before they got away. He did not use much strength but manage to sweep them off their feet and fell.

"Not so fast, I want to see you apologize to these girls first before you go. If I see anything that shows you are thinking of perverted stuff, I will make sure that you think that five minutes of beating you had been heaven." He said, not a hint of mercy in his voice.

"We are sorry and wouldn't do it again." They cried and ran off. He was sure that they will return to being perverts again but not for now.

He turned back and said, "You girls should be careful and get something to cover this wall and get it repaired. I'm sure they wouldn't return for the time being." He said, patted one of them of the head and went home.

God, it was a tiring day. He went home, changed went for his run, showered, have dinner and went to bed. The next day was a shock, his desk had a small stack of boxes filled with sweets and chocolates and notes dedicated that the gifts were for him. Murayama and Katase came forwarded and said, "Tatsumi-san, these gift are all from the Kendo Girls. We would like to thank you for yesterday. These are ours gifts of appreciation, please accept them." They said, and glared at the perverted trio who were gripping their shirts and biting them in jealousy.

"Thank you, but there is so much would you like to have some?" He asked, even though he appreciated the gift the amount was too much for him to finish.

"I'm sorry but do mind telling what is going on with the girls in the entire school? Whenever they see me, they start to whisper and giggle is there something wrong with me or did I do something wrong?" Tatsumi asked, the moment he stepped into the school he could hear whispering all around him.

"Tatsumi-san you saved the whole group of Kendo Girls from getting peeped by the perverts has spread round the school. You are a hero to us Kendo Girls" The two girls explained. Tatsumi did not know that just by saving some girls, he had become popular overnight.

Tatsumi had took up Home Economics since he love to cook, and he also took up Music as he had learnt how to play the piano and violin. What he did not know that he had beat the resident Prince Charming, Yuuto Kiba and had become the number one with Yuuto Kiba coming in second.

"So Akeno did you find out anything about the guy at the corridor?" She asked. She needed to know whether he was a danger that had to be exterminated or not.

"Ara Ara Ufufufu, Buchou. What's got you impatient today? His name is Tatsumi, age seventeen, is a second year student who just transferred here and takes Home Economics and Music. Plays the violin and piano and is quite good in cooking. Good results and skilled in sword fighting and in the school's Kendo club. In just one day made our resident Prince Charming drop down to second place while he took first when he saved the Kendo's Girls from getting peeked by the Perverted Trio." Akeno said.

It seems like Tatsumi was a guy with many talents. "Other than the year before, there weren't any records of the school or results about he had gotten. It seems like he told the teachers that he lost them in a fire. On his application to this school, he also said that he was skilled in hand to hand to hand combat, but not sure whether if it is true." Akeno continued. This guy was downright suspicious, but she needed more information on him.

"Watch if he has any strange movements immediately inform me." She said, while she saw Issie, one of the perverted trios out from her window.

When Tatsumi was about to go home, a petite girl with white hair was walking in front of Tatsumi accidentally bumped into two guys and made her drop her sweet she was eating.

"Hey, watch where you walk, girl." One of the guys said, rudely. The girl stared at the guy and said, "You made me drop my sweet." Her face totally blank expression had made the guys even angrier. Tatsumi saw a slight movement and stopped the fist before it hit the girl.

"If I were you, wouldn't do that. Run and don't come back if I see you again, you wouldn't like what is going to happen to you. Now, scram." Tatsumi said, it remembered him how he spoke whenever he was about to assassinate someone is his own world.

The guys ran off and turned by to the white haired girl and asked, "Are you alright?" The girl shakes her head.

"Thank you, Tatsumi senpai." She said, obviously she knew him but he didn't know her.

"What's your name?" He asked, she was also one of the devils. He could feel the aura coming from her. "My name is Koneko Toujou. I'm a first year student in Kuou Private Academy." She said.

"Here, this is for you." He held you a few sweets for her. There were still a lot of sweets and chocolates with him. She took them and he walked back home, she reminded him a lot about Akame.

The sun was setting fast, suddenly he could smell it. It was definitely the smell of blood, he had smelled it so many times to be wrong and it was a strong smell. He could sense the killing intent from where he was at. He ran toward the smell to see Issei on the ground with a hole in his stomach.

In front of the fountain sat a woman wearing clothes that was so exposed, it barely covered anything. Behind her was a set of black wings, she was most likely a fallen angel.

The women had not noticed him yet and said to Issei, "Please don't hold it against me but the god that had given you the Sacred Gear." She had an evil aura around her, but she wasn't very strong. He could kill her and drew out his sword from his bag. He immediately launched himself towards her and gave a vicious cut on her shoulder.

She screamed out loud and when she saw Tatsumi, "How dare you! Low classed devil. My duty is done here, the next time I see you, I will kill you." She screamed and flew off. He wanted to chase after her but seeing that Issei is bleeding out and dying soon, he decided not to give chase.

"Tatsumi-san" Issei called out. Tatsumi was debating whether to reincarnate him into a devil or not. Issei did have potential but he was a pervert something that he didn't really want in a peerage.

Suddenly, a piece of paper flew out of his pocket. It was something they gave out from the Occult Club. A summoning circle appeared; Issei must have thought of one of the devils and accidentally summoned one. He waited to see who was being summoned.

Crimson long hair that was red as blood, bluish-green eyes. It was Rias Gremory, it was not surprising for him as he knows Issei is a pervert. Even in near death situations, he is also thinking of girls. Since that Rias Gremory was here, she could accept him into peerage and Issei wouldn't have to die. The best of both worlds, she wouldn't reject having him in her peerage as Issei is pretty strong.

"Rias Gremory, before you even asks why I am here; go reincarnate him as a devil before he bleeds out and dies here. Since you are here I wouldn't have to accept him into my peerage, even though he is strong." Tatsumi stopped her before she could say anything.

"Peerage?!" Rias Gremory said in shocked. She didn't think that he would have a peerage.

"If you want to know what happened, a fallen angel attacked him because of the Sacred Gear in him."Tatsumi explained as he did not want think he was a killer. He did kill people but those who were deserved it.

"When you are ready to meet me, send a messenger." Tatsumi turned at it flick off the blood off his sword, place it in his bag and walked off. It has only been a few days and there has already been so much drama. At the corner of his eyes he saw someone with familiar yellow hair. He thought it was just an imagination, he had maybe missed Night Raid so much that he was seeing thing.

But it wasn't an imagination….

A/N : Hi guys, thank you for the favorites, follows, and review. Hope that you will like this next chapter ^.^ Sorry if my English is bad… Next Chapter coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Another Life

Tatsumi was running even though was mentally tired after what happened today. It was like a daily reminder to train and become stronger, it was something his Aniki had expected to be. He couldn't disappoint him even if he wasn't around anymore.

Tatsumi have not seen or heard anyone around Ophis, but if his Otousan says that she is here then he believe that she will appear soon. He ran in long, powerful strides, he could feel the rhythm in his movements, never changing calm and stable. He could feel the breeze brushing against him as he ran. He was so used to running that now he didn't even sweat much like he use to before he ran every day.

He was so immerse that he did not even notice that there was a person in front of him. The person must have been trained to hide their presence or blending in that no one notices them something that he was quite trained after joining Night Raid. He knocked the person over and he fell over the person he had knocked down.

His head had knocked against a box the person carrying which made him see black spots when he opened his eyes. He must have hit a box that was harder than rock, his head hurt. Suddenly, he heard a voice; it was coming from the person he fell on. The voice was so familiar, a voice he had longed to hear again.

He looked down at the person, it really was her. That long pink hair tied in twin tails and the pair of pink eyes. It was Mine, it really is her in the flesh. It wasn't a dream, she is real. He immediately pulled her up and hugged her. Tears running down his face, "Mine, it's really you. I missed you so much." He sobbed; it was hard for him to keep his emotions down after all this time.

"Tatsumi? Is it really you? Why are you here? Is this hell and are you dead?" The questions kept coming from Mine, but he wasn't irritated, in fact he was more than happy. It proves that she was real.

"Mine, slow down a little, I will answer all your questions but not here. It is too exposing to answer questions like this here." He said. After that little incident with the fallen angel, he felt that he should be more careful. Who knows when she will be back for her revenge but no matter what, Tatsumi will be ready for her.

"Let's go back to my house first then I will answer all your questions. Follow me." He said as he started to walk back home. But Mine pulled him back, he was confused. Didn't she want to go?

"Wait." She said and she whistled and two figures jumped down from a tree a few meters away from them. He didn't believe his eyes, it was Akame and Leone. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. It really was them.

"Akame? Onee-san? Is that really you? Wait; let's talk by at my house. " He called out to them. In a matter of minutes, they reached his house; he told them to take a seat as he went to talk a quick shower.

"Ohh.. Tatsumi, looks like you have been training. You look amazing, I'm so jealous of you right now, Mine." Leone said teasingly. Mine blushed, and Tatsumi said, "Thanks Onee-san. I have been training every day since I came to this world. We will talk while having dinner and made enough for all of us."

The moment he said dinner Akame became alert, her reaction never fails to amuse him. It already felt he was at Night Raid's headquarters already. "Great, I'm starving. I have not eaten for a few days since I came into this strange Hell. Where are all the demons or devils they have in Hell." Mine asked, not knowing that she was talking to one.

As they ate he explained, "This isn't Hell. This is just another world we have been teleported to and you are already talking to the devil already." He said, as his wings came out from his back. He had learned how to control them already though he didn't really needed them as he had wings when he is in his Incursio form.

All the three of them stared at him, eyes wide open. He laughed as he looked at their expressions. "I was reincarnated as a devil when I came into this world. My Otousan, Great Red had adopted me when he made me a devil. There is no need to look around, he isn't here. He is a dragon who lives in the Dimensional Gap which is gap that lies between Earth which is where we are now, heaven and the Underworld known as Hell." He explained.

"You have a father who is a dragon and you are reincarnated as a devil." Akame said, confirming what he just said. He nodded at explained, "Yes, when I died, I meet Otousan, he gave me another chance to live but I had to become a devil. Seems like a fair trade to me. He had used an evil piece to reincarnate me." He took out the velvet pouch with all the evil pieces to show them what he meant.

"Aren't these just chess pieces? And your chess is missing one piece, the King piece is missing." Mine said, as she counted the pieces.

"That was also my reaction when I said that. I was reincarnated with the King's evil piece; I am the King of this peerage. Only high classed devils have evil pieces but Otousan said this was a gift for me. All high classed devils have a peerage made out of devils that has either been reincarnated into or accepted into the peerage with these evil pieces. With evil pieces, high level devils like to join in rating games. It is to show their power and rise in the social circle." He explained, while they ate.

"I have not accepted anyone into peerage yet. I am attending Kuou Private Academy that is located near this area. They have devils attending school; I have already met a few I suspect who might be devils." He said. For the past few days based on what he observed he felt that Sona Sitri who is the President of the Student Council might also be in a devil.

"You are attending school?" Leone asked, curious what it was like to attend school. She had never attended school before as she grew up in the slums.

"Yes, I am also taking extra subjects like Home Economics which mean cooking and Music. I play the violin and piano pretty well. There are quite a number of subjects and many things to learn, I can get you into the school if you want." Tatsumi said, he could maybe ask Rias for a small favor. He had a feeling that she has connections in the school.

"Yes, why not since we still have many things to learn about this world. Going to school might help and kill time as well. I am not sure why and how I even came to this world, but I still have Pumpkin with me." Mine said.

"I guess Tatsumi and I died before we got here then. I also have Lionelle with me." Leone patted on the belt around waist.

"I was in the desert when I was attacked by assassins. I killed them but I was caught in the sand storm. When I woke up I was here already." Akame said, explaining how she got here.

"Okay, I will talk to someone to get you into the school tomorrow. I have plenty of rooms here but you all might need to share if I start to get have devil in my peerage." Tatsumi explained, feeling a little bad since they had to share rooms.

"It's okay, we can share Akeno and I can share one room. Mine can share with you." Leone said, teasingly. Mine's cheeks immediately turned red with embarrassment.

"Tatsumi might not want to share; you have not even asked him yet." Mine said, so that she didn't have to share one with him. It wasn't like she didn't want to share a room with him.

"I don't mind, Mine. We can share a room since we are together anyways." Tatsumi said. Mine's cheeks had turned so red that it looked as if steam could come out any moment.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything; it's a pretty big bed anyway so it will fit both of us." He assured her.

"Ok, sorry I need to turn in early. I have to wake up early tomorrow." He had to go for a run at dawn and have school tomorrow.

"It's alright, we should turn in too. It has been a long day, we all need our rest." Akame said, as Tatsumi was already walking away.

Suddenly, he stopped and said, "It's not like I wouldn't want to reincarnate you guys into devils. In fact, I wouldn't mind accepting you into my peerage. You are all very talented and skilled which is something I want in my peerage. But can you and will you live for me, that is the question. To be loyal to me at all times and obey my commands, can you do that? Think it over and tell me when you reached a decision."

"Are you questioning our loyalty, Tatsumi?" Akame asked.

"No, I am not. But being a devil means that you will live for a very long time. Things may get rough after a long time and it may lead you to wonder if my decisions are right. Your loyalty and trust cannot waver and you cannot betray me even if my decisions aren't right. Can you all do that? You all also might face a lot of enemies like fallen angels, angels and even other devils. Do you really want a life like this? You all can start fresh like a normal person, no need to hide, run or kill. Remember, I would respect your decision no matter what and can still here." Tatsumi said and walked into his room.

He really hopes that they would join his peerage but he also knows that this was a chance to live again. To live like a normal person would, no need to run and hide or even kill but he couldn't bring himself to be so selfish.

Soon Mine entered his room and walked to the bed standing there awkwardly. Tatsumi sighed at pulled her onto the bed. As he lay next to her, he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Promise me, that you will think carefully about the decision you are going to make. Don't let your decision be swayed because of me." Tatsumi said. He love Mine and would want her to get hurt just because of him.

"I promise I will, Tatsumi. Sleep came easily for both of them; it was just a long day and a hell load of information for Akame, Leone and her.

Time passed and the sun was coming up already. Tatsumi woke up and started his usual morning routine. Wake up; go for a run, shower, breakfast and then school. He had to ask Rias for a favor, it was something he didn't like to do but for his friends, he'll do it.

When he sees Rias, he will ask her about it. Speak of the devil, he saw her immediately and when forward to greet her. "Rias Gremory, how's the new devil? Is he on the three months trial period?" He teased.

"Tatsumi, good to see you, Issei is fine by the way, stronger than I thought. Thanks for giving him to me." Rias said.

"It's alright if you wasn't accidentally summoned, I would have to accept him into my peerage. He was someone I wouldn't really one is peerage, he may be strong but he's a pervert. What if was ordered to kill a strong enemy who might be a women and had the chance but he might let her go because he was distracted by the women's charms. It is something that I will not stand in my peerage. Sorry if I was harsh with my words." Tatsumi said, he remember Lubbock. Even though he was pervert, he knew what was the most important and would allow his pervert character get in the way of his job. And he was not as perverted as Issei.

"You are right, I never really thought about it." Rias said. She didn't realize the bad part about Issei being perverted.

"Never mind about that pervert I came to find you because I need to ask you for a favor." Tatsumi said. Rias nooded and he continue, "I think you some connections within the school. I have three friends that want to enter this school but they don't have school records."

"My father does have connections to this school, I can ask him to get your friends in." Rias said. Thank goodness, he thought she wouldn't help him.

"Thanks, can they transfer here by tomorrow?" Tatsumi asked, may be it was asking for a little much but she is a devil, surely she can do it.

"Of course, I'll get someone to pass you the uniforms later. Are they guys or girls?" She asked.

"All three are girls. Thanks I owe you one. Please send someone to find me in class when you are ready to talk." He said. He manage to get the three of them into the school, they could start a normal life if they wanted to.

Time flew pass so quickly, class after class. Science, Mathematics, English, History, Home Economics and after school he had went for Kendo. He had gotten the uniforms from Akeno. He seems to sense that she was a little sadistic.

After he got home from his run, he saw that Akame, Leone and Mine were talking sitting at the foyer. He waved and said, "I manage to get the three of you into Kuou Private Academy. Here are the uniforms for the school and the Physical Education attire."

"Tatsumi, Leone, Akame and I have already thought about what you said yesterday and made a decision. We decided that we want to join your peerage." Mine said while the two others nodded.

"Are you really sure that you want to do this? There is no turning back once you become a devil." He asked, he was really afraid that they will regret their decision in the future.

"Yes. We were once assassins; to tell us to live like normal people seems a little impossible. Since Tatsumi you are already a devil, why not join you and become one too. We can fight together like we use to before. Living without a little dangerous just feels weird, and I like to fight anyways." Leone says, laughing.

"So will you live for me?" Tatsumi asked again. This time, the three of them nodded.

~~~The Next Day~~~

Last night, he had reincarnated all of them into devils. He gave Leone the Rook evil piece. Mine received the Bishop evil piece. Since Akame was very strong that he had to use two evil pieces of the Knight he had. He didn't have any mutation pieces that he could use on her.

The four of them had walked to school together; he noticed that all, of them had their Teigu with them. Good, he didn't want that fallen angel to surprise them. With the three of them behind him they walk along the corridors of the classrooms.

"Gah! It's Tatsumi senpai!" One of the girls along the corridors screamed out.

"Where?! I wanna see!" Another girl screamed.

It's happening every day which made it kind of hilarious, but he was glad they like him instead of hate him. A small group of girls were smiling at him at a corner; he gave back a small smile and wave. The girls screamed and squealed, "He smiled at us! Tatsumi-san is so handsome."

When he heard it, he had a slight blush on his face. It was something he heard quite often nowadays but still couldn't get used to it. "Who are those three girls behind Tatsumi-san? Are those his friends? I'm so jealous!" He heard some girls talking.

Finally, they reached their classroom but before they entered, Leone said "Looks like Tatsumi is quite the ladies' man in this school huh" she teased. Mine had become quite jealous and she puffed her cheeks up making look like a very cute, angry chipmunk. He then went over to ruffled her hair and said, "Mine, there's no need to be jealous. You are the only one." Finally, she came down a little and entered the classroom. He told the teacher that these were the new students in class and teacher nodded.

"Pay attention students we are having three new students in our class." The teacher introduced them as he went to sit down on his seat. After they introduced themselves, they also included that they were good friends with Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi-kun, since you are friends with them, I hope that you can guide them around for now till they are more familiar with school.

"Yes, I will Sen-Sei." He replied and he could already hear the perverted trio commenting on Leone, Akame and Mine already. He turned around and gave them one of his scariest smiles and said, "If I ever hear one more word from you guys talking about my friends, I will make sure that you rather die than live another second. Do you understand?"

The three nodded quickly and never made a sound for the entire class. However, the girls on the other hand were gossiping on about the three new girls. God, this is going to be a long ass day.

It was finally lunch time; the four of them were having lunch together. "So what do you think of school?" He asked, as he wanted to know how they felt the first day in school.

"It's tiring and hard to understand what the teacher was saying." Leone said. They were looked so tired after one class how are they going to survive the rest of the day?

"It's the same for me, but I studied hard so that I could catch up with the others." He said, he had worked really hard to catch up but it was rewarding for him, at least.

"I can also tutor you girls if you don't understand the subject." Tatsumi offered, he knew they wouldn't be able to cope with their studies.

"As your Knight, I will not disappoint you." Akame said. To hear that from Akame he was relieved. Among the three of them, Akame has the biggest sense of responsibility.

"Thank you, Akame. All I need from you girls is to at least maintain a pass for your exams that's all. I will ask you to score full marks or anything like that. There are also other devils in this school so please make sure you girls aware of everything you do and be careful. I noticed that you all have your Teigu with you which are good but I also want you to train and control your powers you have as a devil." Tatsumi said. It was a start but they still have a long way to go.

A/N: Thank you for reading, hope you like the story. If you do please favorite, follow and review. If you already did, thank you for reading my story. Sorry if my English is bad. See you soon… Next Chapter Coming Soon


	4. Chapter 4

Another Life

After the next class, there was a huge commotion down the corridor and Yuuto Kiba, the resident prince charming came into the class. Tatsumi guess that he was the messenger, Rias Gremory had sent. The girls around him were screaming as they greeted.

"Excuse me for a moment." Yuuto told the girls.

"Be my guest." One the girls said as they continued screaming with they saw Tatsumi in the class.

"Tatsumi senpai is here too!" One of the girls said and the screaming of the girls became louder.

"Good afternoon, Tatsumi-san and Issei-kun. I came here with a message from Rias Gremory senpai. Will you both come with me for a bit?" He said.

When the girls heard that Murayama and Katase said, "How dare he!How dare that pervert walk beside Tatsumi-san and Kiba-kun! The air around them will be soiled!"

Both of them got up as Tatsumi asked, "Do you mind if I bring three of my friends along?" Yuuto nodded and Tatsumi waved for them to follow and also a sign to bring their Teigu with them.

Yuuto lead them as they walked towards the old school building. Tatsumi knew that building was abandoned after the school changed into a co-ed school.

Five minutes later, they had entered the building and walked towards the double doors. Yuuto opened the door for them and one by one walked into the room. The first thing they noticed was the decorations that were in the room.

"Wh-What is this room and who's that girl?" He asked shocked by the room. There were no lights in the room except for the candles around the entire room that had provided light.

"She is Toujo Koneko-san from Year -1." Yuuto said, as Koneko took a bite at the chocolate she was eating and immediately turned towards them.

"And this is Hyoudo Issei-kun and Tatsumi-san." He introduced, he did not introduced Akame, Mine and Leone since he did not k now their names. Koneko nodded her head to great Issei.

"Uh, nice to meet you!" Issei said, scratching his head. Tatsumi immediately caught Issei's perverted face and decided to pretend he didn't see a thing.

"It's very nice to see you again, Tatsumi-senpai." Koneko-san greeted, as she stopped eating.

"Good to see you again too, Koneko-san. These are my friends Mine, Akame and Leone. They just transferred to here today." Tatsumi introduced. The three of them nodded their head in greeting.

"Nice to meet you too." She greeted back at them

"Here, this is for you." He said and gave Koneko a lollipop. He always has sweets or chocolates on him as there are always gifts from girls that were often sweets or chocolates. He didn't complain since he liked them anyway.

"Thank you, Tatsumi-senpai."She thanked him. Akame's face looked so sad when Tatsumi gave Koneko a lollipop. He knew that she wanted one too since lollipop are counted as snacks too. "Don't worry, you three get one too." He said as he took out another three more lollipops from his pocket. Akame is so much like a kid when it comes to food. Suddenly, in the background he could hear water running coming from behind the curtain at the side of the room. It is probably a shower room with someone showering.

Suddenly Issei shouted, "Rias-senpai! As I thought, this place is… the best club room Ever." Tatsumi immediately know that Issei was thinking of perverted stuff again. He face palmed himself, doesn't he ever change.

"Are you digesting?" Koneko-san said immediately. Mine snickered and said, "What a pervert, gross." Tatsumi couldn't helped but smiled, then gave Mine a small kiss on her head like it was a reward for making him smile. Mine's face turned slightly red with the attention Tatsumi was giving her.

Issei immediately broke out of his perverted face and was slightly ashamed being caught. "Oh my, oh my." The voice came from the person beside the shower room. It was Akeno as she gave a slight sadistic giggle, something Issei wouldn't be able to notice. As she walked up to Issei, she said, "So you are the new club member, I see. Nice to meet you. I am the vice president, Himejima Akeno. Have a pleasant time here." She let out another sadistic giggle.

"This is the best club ever." Issei said, becoming a pervert again.

"Do you ever stop thinking about perverted stuff?" Tatsumi said. Before Issei could reply, the shower curtain was pulled open.

"Sorry for the wait. I apologize. Issei, your house didn't have a shower." Rias Gremory said, drying her hair with a towel.

"Th-That's okay. I don't mind." Issei stuttered out. Tatsumi didn't even want to know what was going on between them.

"Well, now that we're all assembled." Rias said, as all of them went to take a seat.

"We at the Occult Studies Club honor your attendance. But the "Occult Studies Club" is only a façade. It's a mere hobby for us." Rias Gremory said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Issei didn't understand what she was saying.

"What she meant was this "Occult Studies Club" is not really real. It is only a hobby for them. Why do you need to study about Occult stuff to summon devils when we are they themselves already?" Tatsumi said, minding it a little hilarious.

"Keeping the explanation concise . . . we are devils." Rias Gremory said it straight at his face, as Issei gasped at her words.

"That was very concise. . ." Issei said as Rias continued, "The black-winged man from yesterday… he was a fallen angel. While being God's right-hand angels, they held some impure ideas and fell from the heavens. While controlling humans, they attempt to destroy us devils. Ever since the ancient times, they passed from heaven to Earth to Hell. Aside from fallen angels, there are also angel's sent by God with the order to murder us. In other words, we are attacked from all sides." Rias Gremory explained to Issei who didn't even seem to understand a word.

"Do you understand our story so far?" She asked.

"Well . . . it's a bit deep for a normal teen. . ." Issei said. Tatsumi knew that he wouldn't understand. What is in that brain of his, other than perverted stuff does he even know.

"Maybe you are just stupid." Akame said right away. He couldn't believe Akame said that straight in his face. Not to be mean but it was really funny.

"Akame! How can you say that to his face? Even he is stupid, you can say that when he is not around." Leone teased as Issei cried silently.

"Amano Yuuma. You haven't forgotten her, I suppose. You did date her, after all." Rias Gremory said. The name made Issei immediately sat straight up in attention.

"I-I don't know where you heard her name. But talking about her in the Occult Club. . . It doesn't make me feel uneasy . . . but I just don't feel right. I'm sorry, but . . ." Issei said as he stood up. Before he could do anything else, Rias Gremory threw a picture on the table. Issei turned back and looked at the picture and made him gaped at it.

"Yuuma-chan!" Issei said, shocked. "She did exist. Of that I am certain. This is the girl. Amano Yuuma-chan." Rias Gremory said.

"Yes, she is! But how did you. . ." Issei asked

Tatsumi took a picture and looked at it and he saw that fallen angel he fought near the fountain that had killed Issei.

"This was the fallen angel I saw the other day that killed you at the park near the fountain. I even injured her but she got away." Tatusmi said, while Rias Gremory nodded.

"This girl is . . . no, this is a fallen angel." Rias Gremory said, he had tuned out everything she said for the next two minutes. It was too boring even Leone was yawning.

Suddenly, he heard Rias Gremory said the words Sacred Gear. It had heard it somewhere before, Tatsumi remember the fallen angel had something about it.

"Issei, raise your left hand." Rias Gremory had asked Issei to raise his left hand.

"L-Like this?" Issei asked, raising his left hand high in the air. Rias nodded.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest image you can muster." Rias told him as she sat the table.

"Th-That's easy for you to say so suddenly. . ."Issei said, his left hand was still raised.

"Just focus, Issei." Rias told him. Issei said yes and closed his eyes tight as he tried to focus. Not even a minute, Issie gave up and dropped to his knees, "I can't focus any harder."

"Very well, it appears that you are not yet ready." Rias Gremory said, getting off the table.

"Rias Gremory, you are too soft with him. He didn't even focus for a minute and gave up that proves how weak he is even though he has a powerful Scared Gear. Even a normal person can focus for at least a minute. He didn't even focus."Tatsumi said.

"And Issei don't think I didn't see where your eyes were staring at and thinking of perverted stuff again. At this rate, the next time you meet a fallen angel, you will end up the same as the last two times. Rias Gremory might not always be there to save you. Akame go teach him a lesson." He said, watching Akame walk up to him and gave him a hard slap at the back of his head. It wasn't what he had expected but it will do fine, hoping that the pain will be imprinted on his brain for a while.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Rias Gremory. He is your servant who means he lives to protect you, if he is always weak like this, you will have to protect him instead of him protecting you." Tatsumi said.

"Don't worry, no offense taken. I understand where you are coming from." Rias Gremory said.

"Issie, when you are this weak and a devil, you are like live bait waiting for the fallen angels to swallow you up. You are a target, a very easy one, that is why they haven't stop coming for you. Rias Gremory will not always be there to protect. It is your duty to protect her, you owe it to her and I would hate to see anyone I know die because they are too weak to fend for themselves." Tatsumi said.

"What Tatsumi-san says is right, Issie. You have been reborn as my devil slave and also my brother. It would bring great shame to the Gremory family if my devil slave and brother die." Rias Gremory said.

"Ok, ok enough talking about this. You said you wanted to see me, Rias Gremory. So how can I help you?" Tatsumi asked, although he probably knows what she wanted to ask him.

"According to everything I heard and you telling me, it confirms that you are a devil and also one with a peerage. I'm pretty sure that those three girls are from your peerage, yes?" Rias Gremory asked as she looked towards them.

"Yes. I am a devil who was reincarnate with the King's evil piece. I have the entire set of evil pieces even though I am not a pure-blooded high class devil. These three are Mine, Akame and Leone. They are also the ones I had asked you to transfer into this school. They are my friends but they have agreed to be in my peerage to serve me. They are very strong that is why I accepted them into my peerage. I do hope that one day we both can have a friendly rating game match."Tatsumi said.

"When we both have a full peerage, we can have a friendly match together as a sign of allies." Rias promised him.

"I also have heard of contracting with devil makes the devil stronger, I need to know more about it." Tatsumi said.

"Yes, but you will need your crest that will represent you and your peerage." Rias said. All of them held out their left hands and there it was the crest of Night Raid, the crest was dark as night in color.

"You mean this?" He pointed to the crest that was on their left hands. He had already drawn the crest on their hands the moment they became devils.

"Yes, you will also need amulets printed on cards like these, she held up one of the card with a drawing of an amulet.

"With this, people can summon anyone from your peerage to form contracts with them. Overtime you will become stronger and will raise your status that one day; everyone in your peerage will be able to own their slave." Risa Gremory had explained how it worked. Seem like Tatsumi had to form contracts to get stronger but he could do it.

"It looks like we are going to join the "Occult Studies Club." Tatsumi said. Joining the Occult Club will help them learn more about devil and also to show that they were trustable. They might also need their help someday; with a better relationship as friends it will be easier to ask them for help.

"Welcome to the "Occult Studies Club" then. Issei , you will need to start making contracts. By binding a contract with a devil, you can greaten your powers. Nowadays there aren't any people who actually summon devils by drawing amulets on the ground." Rias Gremory said explaining all the things Issei needed to know on binding contracts and he had to give out the amulets to people.

"Tatsumi, I'm hungry." Mine said, her stomach growling softly. He took out his phone and it was already seven o'clock at night. It was already this late already, after he gets the amulets from Rias Gremory, they will have to go home. The amulets can be given out later if there was time if not, they will have to do it tomorrow after school.

"Ok, I know you are hungry give me other half an hour after I finish talking to Rias Gremory and get the amulets we will go home alright?" Tatsumi said, ruffling her hair. She nodded and leaned against him.

Soon Issei had left to give out the amulets; Tatsumi walked up to her and asked, "Is there any way I can get the amulets from you?"

"Don't worry; the amulets are given to all Occult Club members. Yuuto, help me bring out the stack of amulets from the next room for Tatsumi and his peerage." Rias told Yuuto and he nodded and went to the next room.

"Thank you, looks like I owe you one again. If you and peerage gets in any trouble, my peerage and I will help in any way possible."Tatsumi promised. He was a man of his words and if Rias Gremory and her peerage ever get in trouble, he will do whatever he cans to help.

"You don't owe me anything Tatsumi. Thank you for your words just now, you told Issei that it was his duty to protect me as his master. I am sorry that I thought you were a danger to us." Rias Gremory admitted that she thought Tatsumi was a danger to them. Then, Yuuto came in with the large stack of amulets and put them on the table.

"Here is the stack of amulets, you wanted Buchou." He said. It was a huge stack of amulets enough to last them quite a while.

"Thank you, Yuuto. Here are the amulets; you need to have your crests on these amulets before you give them out. If not the people will not be able to summon anyone." Rias Gremory said.

"Thank you. Mine, Akame and Leone come here." Tatsumi called out. They got up and walked over to where he was standing.

"Take a few stacks each and give them out tomorrow. Make sure that every amulet has our crest on them. I want you three to start getting contracts; however, if the person who summons you requests for something you cannot or is too unreasonable to do you will have the right to reject the person. I will also be making contracts too, to gain more power. We are the Night Raid devils and we will not and cannot fail our other comrades with the name of our clan we carry with us. Understand?" Tatsumi said.

"Yes!" The three of them said together. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Issei came in, panting.

"I've finished with the deliveries!" He said.

"Issei I have another job for you. Koneko got two contracts today; I'll leave one to you." Rias Gremory said as Issei looked at Koneko.

"Thank you for the assistance."Koneko stopped eating her ice-cream and said as she bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said and bows back. "Which means, I already have a contract?" He asked turning to Rias Gremory.

Tatsumi immediately saw Akeno summon a magic circle. "This is a magical circle. Raise your left hand, Issei." Issie raised his left hand and Rias Gremory drew the crest of the Gremory clan on his palm.

"It's our crest, the mark of the Gremory clan. Just do as I told you earlier, are you ready?" Rias Gremory asked.

"Y-Yes!" Issei said as he looked at Akeno who stood at the center of the magic circle.

"I like that answer. Now, go forth." Rias Gremory said as the others stood aside.

"Okay! Alight! Let's throw my body into lust!" He said walking towards the magic circle. The others watched as Akeno and Issei traded places. Tatsumi bet that Issei couldn't make the jump as he was too weak. Everyone stood there to watch as magic particles surrounded Issei and there was a flash of light.

As the light disappears with the magic circle, all there was left was Issei that had not disappear together with it.

". . . Huh?" Issei said confused. Tatsumi chucked as Leone immediately dropped to the ground in a laughing fit. Tatsumi was right, Issei was still too weaki too jump.

"Oh my, oh my." Akeno said giggling as Koneko and Yuuto stood there silently.

Even Rias Gremory face palmed herself for a bit, it really was a failure on so many levels that it was ridiculous and hilarious. She called Issei as he answers her, "Yes?"

"Looks like you can't jump yet." Rias Gremory said, after hearing her Leone laughed even harder.

"Rias Gremory, we have to go now. See you tomorrow." Tatsumi said as he clicked his fingers another magic circle appeared, "Come on, ladies. Let's go." He said as they walked into the magic circle, gave one last wave and disappeared.

They were transported back home, "Akame, go and prepare dinner. You two go and give out the amulets around town and bring your Teigu along with you. I don't want any surprise attacks. I will be going for my run. We will meet back here in an hour's time, ok?" He said, everyone nodded and got into their positions. After they got back, showered and dinner, everyone went to bed for the night.

A/N: Hope you guys like this story. Thank you for the likes, follows, favorites and especially the reviews. Thank you for the support. Sorry if my English is bad. See you soon! Next Chapter Coming Soon


	5. Chapter 5

Another Life

The next day, Rias Gremory had come up to inform him the good news about Issei. When Issei was going back from his contract yesterday, he was attacked by a different fallen angel and has unleashed his Sacred Gear.

"That's good. It means he will be starting to be stronger since he has already unleashed his Scared Gear. He will still need to undergo training but once he gets control of his Scared Gear he will be very strong. Issei isn't so bad for a person and a devil just that sometimes his pervert character gets in the way." Tatsumi said to Rias Gremory.

"Yes. Today he met a girl on the way to school who is from the church. I told him that to us devil, a church is the enemy's territory. If we get close to it, the matter of devils and gods will become a much greater of a problem. I also warned him to stay away from the church so I decide to inform you too so that you can tell your peerage to stay away from the church too. Some exorcists may also be able to use Scared Gear, so please be careful." Rias Gremory said.

"Thank you for informing me about this. I will be sure to pass on the word, no wonder Issei looked so down in class today. But this is also a good thing that you told him to stay away from the church; he might die if an exorcist gets the hold him. Is that all?" Tatsumi thanked her for informing him about the danger so that he could warm his friends before they got into danger.

"That's not all, we also found a Stray Devil in this town. Akeno just informed me about it, I just thought it will be good if you bring along your peerage to see what a Stray Devil looks like and how to handle one in case they ever meet one." Rias Gremory had just invited them to see how they fought against Stray Devils. It will be a great experience for the girls and him to learn how to fight better and more efficiently against Stray Devils.

"Thank you for your invitation. We will be meet you guys at the Occult Studies Club and we will go together from there. My peerage and I would like to just stand aside to watch first because if we fight together we will not be able to catch everything, if you don't mind. But we will step in if anything goes wrong." Tatsumin asked.

"Of course, why not?" Rias Gremory said.

"Thank you, I will feel them in first then we will meet you there. See you later!" He turned around and teleported away.

Mine, Akame and Leone had gone home as he had Kendo practice and had asked them to leave first. "Akame, Mine and Leone, gather round. I have something to fill you on. Rias Gremory just came to find me and informed me that there is Stray Devil around and had invited us to go. We are only going there to watch first, we need to have a better understanding on how to kill Stray Devils now that we are devils. But if they are in trouble, we will step in. There is something else, Issei came across a girl this morning that is from the church and was already asked to stay away from the church. I am telling you this is because I want you three away from the church too; there might be some exorcists around who can use Scared Gear, if they get their hands on you, they can kill you so please be on your guard. Even when you are contracted with a person, please also be on your guard."Tatsumi warned the three of them.

"Okay, let's go." Tatsumi said as he summoned up a magic into the magic circle.

When they had found the place where the Stray Devil was hiding, Yuuto was explaining to Issei what and where Stray Devils had come from. "They were originally slaves of devils."

"Just like us?"Issei asked.

"There is a clan who betrayed their masters and lives as they please. They are the Stray Devils." Yuuto said.

"We just received intelligence that a certain Stray Devil was luring victims here to eat them." Akeno informed him about the Stray Devil that was residing at the place they are at now.

"Eat?" Issei said. The shock was crystal clear in his voice.

Akeno continued "And passing judgement on him is our task for tonight."

"Without a master, he can use his demonic powers with no limits." Yuuto said as Tatsumi and the girls were absorbing the information they had just gotten.

"Issei?" Rias Gremory called as she walked in front of him.

"Y-Yes, Buchou?" He quickly answered.

"Do you know about chess?" Rias Gremory asked.

"Chess? You mean the board game?" He asked.

"As master, I am the King. Additionally there is the queen, the knights, the rooks, the bishops and the pawns. A special devil can give special powers to his or her various pieces." Rias Gremory told Issei.

"Special powers?" Issei asked. There were still a lot of things he did not know about the devil business.

She continued, "We call this technique, 'Evil Piece'."

"Why do you do that?" Issei asked. There were so many questions he wanted to ask.

"Anyway, tonight, take a look at how devils fight." Rias Gremory said. Tatsumi, Mine, Akame and Leone stood at the side as they stayed silently and took in everything. Tatsumi even had placed a concealing spell on them so the Stray Devil wouldn't notice and attack them when they were distracted from trying to take note on how the other handles the Stray Devil.

Suddenly, Koneko said, "He's here." Everyone immediately took notice of their surroundings when Koneko informed them that the Stray Devil is approaching. As they all waited for the Stray Devil to appear, a creepy voice that belonged to a women was heard by all.

"I smell something foul . . . but I also smell something delicious. Are you sweet?" The voice asked. By the sound of its voice, Tatsumi knew that the Stray Devil was really close and huge as the voice echoed loudly around the entire place.

"Or are you bitter?" the Stray Devil asked as she appeared from behind one of the pillars. The Stray Devil was a female and naked. It must have manipulated its looks to luring man with seduction into the place it was residing and ate them. Since he was pretty sure, the information given was that the Stray Devil is a male or used to be one.

"Stray Devil, Vice. You have abandoned your master and have let your powers run rampant. You will now face judgement for your sins. In the name of the Gremory Nobility . . . I will destroy you!" Rias Gremory said to the Stray Devil.

"Oh, what an impudent little brat you are. Shall I dye all of you in bright red, just like the hair of yours?" the Stray Devil said as it grabbed its breasts. It was really gross even to Tatsumi even he likes girls and now Mine.

"That is the line of a desperate small fry." Rias Gremory retorted.

"So this is a Stray Devil? . . . She just looks like a slutty exhibitionist to me." Issei said, that perverted face coming out again.

Tatsumi sighed as he did not know whether to get angry or laugh, only Issei could comment about something like this in these types of situations. Suddenly, the Stray Devil laughed raising one of its huge legs and revealed long, vicious red toe nails. It was beyond creepy and disgusting.

Issei's face immediately turned into shock. Yuuto said, "Didn't I tell you? Her body and heart are both monsters."

"But her tits are so nice. . . What a waste!" Issei said and his eyes turned to Stray Devil again. The Stray Devil's tongue hanging as his eyes noticed something on her breasts. "That's a magical symbol!" as the magic symbols began spinning at shooting out bullet like acid that melted a hole in the wall behind him. Rias Gremory and Koneko manage to get Issei out of the way before he got hurt. The body of the Stray Devil had changed having into a body that looked like a scorpion and a tail that looked like a snake.

Tatsumi, Mine, Akame and Leone continue to observe, unless they were in great danger, the four of them would not interfere with the fight.

"Oh yeah, she is definitely a monster." Issei said, staring at the melted hole in the wall.

"Don't let your guard down." Rias Gremory warned Issei.

"Yuuto." She called in command to tell him to begin attacking as Yuuto drew his sword and disappeared in a flash.

"He disappeared?!" Issei asked, still in a bit of shock. He couldn't believe he almost died again if he wasn't pulled away. "He's too fast for you to see him. Yuuto's position is knight. He's specialty is speed and his weapon is the sword." She said, as Yuuto sliced off the Stray Devil's arms and she screamed out in pain. Yuuto is very alike to Akame, they are both knights and both of their weapons are swords.

As Koneko walked in front of the Stray Devil, Issei immediately shouted out in warning. "Watch out, Koneko-chan!" as Rias Gremory stood behind her watching. The Stray Devil rushed forward while her teeth changed changed into razor shape fangs and the monstrous body had opened up a huge hole in the stomach, lined with huge fangs like a mouth. The Stray Devil rushed forward as the monstrous stomach had closed itself around Koneko.

Issei watched in shock, mouth wide open. "Don't worry. Koneko is the rook, her specialty is simple. She can defend against any attack." Rias Gremory said as Koneko had pushed her arms out and spreads open that monstrous stomach that closed around her. Although her clothes were ripped, there wasn't a slight scratch on her. "See? She is not even flinching."

"Fly away." Koneko said as she punched the Stray Devil from the inside and broke most of the fangs that surrounded the opening of the stomach and the Stray Devil literally flew away from her attack. Isssei's mouth was wide open that it was almost catching flies.

The Stray Devil that had fly away with Koneko's punch crashed into the pillar that was behind her. "Koneko-chan . . . someone I think I'll leave alone." Issei said, afraid that he would be the Stray Devil's position.

"Akeno." Rias Greomory called next to attack the Stray Devil. Akeno was smiling as she replied, "Yes, Buchou? Oh my, oh my. Whatever should I do, I wondered?" Akeno was giggling sadistically as she walked up to the Stray Devil that Tatsumi it had reminded him of Esdeath as shivers went up his spine.

When their backs were turned, one of the limbs that Yuuto had cut off began to twitch and attacked Rias Gremory from behind. Issei saw it and immediately ran towards Rias Gremory warning her and summoned his Sacred Gear that was a form of a gauntlet and punched the arm away from her while she fell onto her butt.

"Th-thanks." She said a little shock and surprised that he had just saved her. Tatsumi saw what happened at was glad that Issei is beginning to grow a little stronger and summon his Sacred Gear to save his master. "Oh, it's nothing. I guess my arm just moved on its own." Issei said, scratch the back of his head.

Rias Gremory got up and walked forward, "Akeno, finish her off." She commanded.

"Those who tries to lay their hand on my Buchou . . . will be punished!" Akeno said as her hands were crackling with lightning. "She is my invincible vice-president with power unmatched by the rest of the pieces." Rias Gremory explained while the lightning around Akeno began to grow wilder and were now crackling around her body.

"Oh my, you still look alive. Then how about this?" Akeno asked as she raised both her hands up in the air as lightning from her shot up and hit the Stray Devil's body as she began to scream in pain.

"Using her magically power is her specialty. And on top of that, she is . . . She is a supreme . . . sadist." Rias Gremory said. "Oh my, oh my. You _still_ look quite alive." Akeno said and licked her lips.

Tatsumi already had an idea of her being a sadist but he didn't know she was that much of a sadist. Akeno's lightning is very powerful, even he had practiced some elemental magic, his lightning was not as powerful as hers. With her being a sadist, it also somehow made her lightning more powerful as she tortured her enemies.

"I wonder how much you can take . . ." Akeno said as the Stray Devil entire body was lighted up with lightning as she screamed in agony while Akeno started laughing again. Goosebumps had appeared all around Tatsumi's body as he watched her torture the Stray Devil. She was definitely not someone he wanted to mess with.

"She's . . . laughing!" Issei said as he looked at how Akeno was laughing while torturing the Stray Devil. It was really scary.

"That will do, Akeno." Rias Gremory said, immediately the never ending lightning stopped and the Stray Devil collapsed on the floor. Smoke rose from the flesh of the Stray Devil as she laid on the floor.

"It's over already? Oh, what a pity." Akeno said giggling as she cupped a side of her face. After torturing someone, Akeno even had a light blush over a face. Tatsumi believed that Akeno was even more of sadist than Esdeath. Tatsumi had a bad feeling, the feeling he felt when he was hiding behind that huge rock when they were back on top of that cliff that Esdeath had found him on in the old world. It was the exact feeling that he was feeling right now that he might meet her again but in this world. He immediately shook that feeling off and went back observing. Luckily, he didn't miss much; Rias Gremory was now approaching the Stray Devil. The Stray Devil was too weak to attack after that round of torture from Akeno. Her mouth was wide open as saliva was leaking all over the floor, forming a small puddle around her face.

"Any last words?" Rias Gremory asked as she stood directly in front of the Stray Devil's face as she opened her eyes. Her eyes had changed into pitched black colour as she stared at her and said, "You bitch. . ."

"Oh? In that case, time to be extinguished, Checkmate." She said as she called upon a magic circle in front of her and blasts her magic onto the Stray Devil and exploded. The explosion had eradicated the Stray Devil completely not leaving a single trace of her.

Tatsumi took down the concealing magic that concealed them as they walked towards the group. "That's was quite the show, Rias Gremory. It is a really great experience to see how you and your peerage eradicated that Stray Devil. We really learnt a lot today, thank you for your invitation. You have a really great peerage." Tatsumi complimented, he too, needs to find a queen as quick as possible. Someone who is strong enough to watch his back and that was stronger than all of his pieces and most importantly someone he could trust.

"Thank you for your compliments, Tatsumi." She said. Tatsumi looked at Issei, "Good job back there, Issei. You protected your master and summoned your Sacred Gear, if you strong hard, you will go very far." Tatsumi said, he was proud of Issei that he protected his master and did it well.

"It's over now. Time to go home."Rias Gremory announced. Before they could move, Issei asked, "Um… Buchou!" Issei called out.

"What?" She asked as she turned to him.

Issei pointed at himself and asked, "So what am I? What piece am I as a slave?" Issei was really curious to know what place he was in the ranks of Rias Gremory's peerage.

"A pawn." She said as she and Akeno turned and walk away.

"A pawn? You mean. . ." Issei said as he thought about it.

"That's right. Issei, you are a solider." She said as she turned back and replied.

"A soldier? You mean the closest to the fucking front line?!" Issei said in shock. Tatsumi immediately knew what Issei was thinking like most of the other people. Pawns were weak and often killed first, however they also forget that the fact that the pawn may be strong and be promoted to queen if they made it to the other side of the enemies territory. And within evil pieces they could be promoted to other ranks.

Tatsumi patted on Issei shoulders and said, "Don't underestimate the power of a pawn, Issei." and walked away. Rias Gremory should be the one explaining to him on the rules and everything he needed to know. Tatsumi did not want to overstep the boundaries, Issei is the slave of Rias Gremory not him.

It was a really long night for every one of them. Everyone went home to rest; Tatsumi and the three other girls were beginning to get contracts after they gave out the amulets. They were all tired and after observing that fight, they are also learning what position they will be fighting as the next time if they ever encounter any enemies. Sleep came easy for the three of them except for Tatsumi. He couldn't shake off the feeling that he will be meeting Esdeath again.

A/N : Hope you like this story. Please follow, like and reviews. I also would like to apologize to Melfice-sama if the story has offended you. And thank you NinjaFang1331 and michelous for your reviews and support. Sorry if my English is bad (Just in case). See you all soon^^ Next Chapter Coming Soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Another Life

They fell asleep for less than an hour when Tatsumi was jolted awake by his phone ringing. The caller better hope that they were calling because someone is dying. He picked up the phone and saw the person was calling is Rias Germory. "Is there something wrong, Rias Gremory that you are calling?"

"Issei is in trouble, I just noticed there is a barrier up where Issei is going. We are going there to save him now." Rias Gremory informed him. If there is trouble that means either Issei had just been ambushed by fallen angels or exorcists.

"We'll be there in a few minutes. Go save Issei, we will back you up when we get there." Tatsumi said. The conversation had waked Mine up as she rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked towards Tatsumi. Tatsumi immediately got up and said, "Mine, go get Akame and Leone up. Issei is trouble. Tell them to bring their Teigu with them just in case."

Mine immediately got up and ran over to the next room. Tatsumi quickly change out of his sleepwear and grabbed Incursio. Within two minutes, they all assembled in the living room their Teigu with them as Tatsumi quickly summoned the magic circle to prepare for the jump to Issei's location. The moment they were teleported into the room where Issei was, Rias Gremory peerage had already arrived and saw a man with a light sword and a gun stomping on the girl that he presume to be the one Issei met who was from the church as she was wearing nun robes.

He immediately looked towards Mine who was already raising Pumpkin. He knew that Mine was pissed when she saw the exorcist stomping Asia. Mine immediately raised Pumpkin that was in the machine gun form as she began to shoot at the exorcist at high speed. The exorcist stopped stomping and quickly avoided the bullets that were coming his way but due to Mine expert in shooting skills she manage to shoot one of his legs..

"Oh.. Another group of shitty devils had arrived how dangerous." The exorcist said as he got up, slowly. Rias Gremory was radiating with power as she spoke to the exorcist, his actions angering her to no end. "Whoops . . . Isn't all that power a little dangerous? Isn't she really dangerous?" He said, backing away.

"Sorry, for not being able to reach here faster. How's Issei?" Tatsumi said. Before Rias Gremory could reply, Koneko informed them that there is fallen angel approaching. A portal like circle had appeared on the ceiling. It was getting pretty dangerous around here since

The exorcist began to laugh as he said, "Well, if the tables haven't turned! You all get to be punished by the fallen angel!" They all knew they had to get the hell away quickly before the fallen angels arrive.

"Rias take Issei and your peerage and get out of here quickly. Issei is injured and shouldn't stay here any longe. He might be their first target, go now!" Tatsumi shouted.

"Akeno, prepare for the jump." Rias told Akeno as she put her hands forward to summon a magic circle for their jump immediately.

"Koneko, take care of Issei."Rias told Koneko as she still held a huge bolder above her head and threw towards the exorcist. As his legs were injured due to Mine's bullets he couldn't escape the huge bolder that was thrown at him, he was stuck beneath the bolder.

"You shitty devils! You won't escape." The exorcist said. Doesn't he ever shut up? Tatsumi said to himself. The magic circle was ready for their jump when Issei stared at Asia. He turned toward Rias.

"Buchou! Let's take her with us!" Issei said, begging Rias to take Asia with them. "That's impossible. Only those of my clan are able to jump with this magic circle." Rias told Issei.

"But. . . Asia!" He started to scream out her name struggling to get out of Koneko's arms, hoping that he could take her with him. Asia who looked towards Issei, her eyes watering, said "Issei-san. We will meet again. Again, again someday. . ."

Issei screamed her name one more time before the bright light engulfed them and they were gone. "Tatsumi, we go too. The enemies are approaching soon, we should go too." Akame said. He was about to take a step forward when he decided to turn around, "Leone, grab Asia and Akame go collect the exorcist's weapons. Be careful, they might be dangerous and we have to leave quickly."

Leone immediately grabbed Asia and Akame was quick in collecting the weapons. The reason he had Akame to collect the weapons is because she was more careful with dangerous weapon like her teigu, Murasame.

"Now quickly let's go." They quickly fled as they knew that the fallen angel will most likely come after them as they took Asia. With their skills as assassins they quickly blend into the shadows of the night while escaping.

"Tatsumi? Why did you save that girl? Aren't you afraid she may be an enemy?" Mine asked concerned. They were jumping over buildings that were hidden within the shadows. "Issei seems to trust her and she looks harmless. I trust her for now, if she is really the enemy, I will not wait another second before killing her. Now I think we will have lost the fallen angels, let's head back home but be on your guard."

Within minutes, they were back at their house. He went into the room and grabs some clothes that seem to fit her. "Here, change into these clothes. Yours are too ruined to wear." Tatsumi said, passing the clothes to her.

"Thank you for saving me even I don't even know you." She said, bowing in thanks to Tatsumi. "My name is Tatsumi, these three girls here are Leone, Mine and Akame." He introduced, pointing to each of them.

"Your name is Asia right? Right now I want you to stay here because I trust that you mean no harm and are a friend of Issei's, so you stay here till tomorrow and I will pass you back to Issei. Is that all right with you?" He said.

"Yes, thank you for saving me and I hope one day I will be able to return the favor." Asia said, as she held her hands together in front of her as she was going to pray.

"Is all right, just change and go get some rest. It may be a long day tomorrow." He said and ruffled her hair and turned to go back to his and Mine's room.

As he entered the room, Mine's sat on the bed, waiting for him to come back into the room. Her face was in her pouting mode which meant she was jealous.

"What's wrong, Mine?" Tatsumi said, as he sat next to her and pulled her close to him till their bodies were touch side by side. He stroke her head as a way to comfort her and talk to him.

"You treat the girl so well even you don't even know her at all. You even saved her and bring her back to home and gave her clothes." Mine said as she stared at him.

"Mine , there is nothing to get jealous about. She is Issei's friend that is why I trusted her and bring her back home. Her clothes are too ruined to be worn that is why I gave her some clothes. I don't see her in any way other than a friend, and I can't do this to a friend." He said, as he raises her face up to his. He lowered his face to hers and he pressed his lips to hers and gave her slow, sweet kiss.

A few minutes later, they separated to get some air. "You better don't do this to anyone other than me." She said as she hid her face in his shoulder to hide her tomato red face due to the kiss they had moments ago.

"I won't. I promise you." He said. They quickly went to bed and they were really tired and it was already three o'clock in the morning. Even when they were asleep they had to be on guard and aware just in case the enemy comes to attack them in their sleep. There was once they were attacked by Stylish and his minions at night when they were sleeping. Luckily, no one died during the ambush, but Leone almost died if it weren't for Teigu that allowed her to heal.

Time passed quickly and it was already eleven o'clock in the morning and Akame was making breakfast. All of them were awake by the time it was twelve in the afternoon. "Asia, later I will bring you to find Issei but don't hang around outside for too long. The fallen angels may be out there waiting for you." He warned her as Mine cling on his left hand as a means of support and her very own pillow.

"I understand." She nodded. Soon they were out the house, he had asked Akame to find a good place to hide the exorcist's weapons, Mine and Leone to patrol round the area for a while and inform Rias Gremory on everything on his side, then go back home to wait for orders.

Tatsumi and Asia was walking through the park toward his house when they spotted Issei at the monkey bar which he fell down from. "You are injured and should be home resting." Tatsumi said to Issei but he wasn't listening as his eyes landed on Asia that was behind him.

"Asia?!" He said and quickly stood up and walked towards her. Issei couldn't believe his eyes that he really saw Asia. "Asia, are you alright did they hurt you or do anything?" Issei said, his eyes looking at her from head to toe to see if there were any injuries on her that he could spot with his eyes.

"Issei-san, I'm fine. Tatsumi-san and his friends saved me yesterday." She said, as she looked at Issei who was obviously not totally healed after yesterday's events.

"Thanks you Tatsumi for saving Asia yesterday when I couldn't do anything but watch her get hurt. Thank you very much." He said, bowing to him.

"If you want to thank me, get her out of here and bring to somewhere that is safe. Like the Occult Studies Club where Rias is there. Don't worry, I already sent Leone and Mine to report on yesterday's events after you all left and that Asia will be under your protection and the rest of your peerage. Go now and protect her with your life Issei if you really take her as your friend. Try to stay out of sight, the fallen angels and exorcist may be still in this area. Hurry up and go, I will have to return back home soon." Tatsumi said and left, hoping that the two of them will be safe and Issei will be able to protect her.

Hope you enjoyed this last chapter, I know that it isn't very long and I'm sorry. I have been really busy with school and life that I wasn't able to update and sorry if my English is bad. And thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews and a Huge thanks to NinjaFang1331 for all your support. I hope I will be able to update soon. Byeee


	7. Chapter 7

Another Life

"Tatsumi knew that the fallen angels were dangerous and annoying. He had the feeling in his gut that the fallen angels would not give up Asia that easily. He hoped that Issei had really taken his advice serious and stay out of view with Asia for awhile. He also wanted to know if he will find any more members of Night Raid. If he did maybe he would see Bulat Aniki again.

The one that made his step forward and protected him when he was weak. And Lubbock, Susanoo, Chelsea and even Sheele. He missed them all, they were pretty much his family when he was in Night Raid. In his Tatsumi hoped to see them once more even if they didn't remember him. They were the ones that protected him gave him comfort when he buried his friends saved him from Esdeath when he was kidnapped by her. He was in his own world of thoughts when he felt two arms wrapped around his waist

"What are you thinking about? Your face in all frowned up and sad." Mine asked, concerned.

"Nothing much just about Asia, Issei and the fallen angels. I am pretty sure that the fallen angels have not give up." He said, distracting her from his thoughts. He did not want her to be sad thinking about Night Raid, one person being sad is enough.

"They are pretty strong the fallen angels from what I can tell. But I am sure with you as the King of peerage and us under you sure we will beat those stupid fallen angels."She said, proudly.

"Maybe we cannot be too sure but what I am confuse is why the fallen angels want from Asia so badly? What do they need her for? Not to be offensive but she is a human." He said. It made no sense at all, Asia is human why would fallen angel make contact with humans in the first place. Asia don't seem to come cross to be like the exorcist someone that had fallen over to the evil side so to speak.

Unless she had something that normal humans didn't have, like the Sacred Gear. What if she really did have the Sacred Gear, that is maybe the real reason the fallen angel were after her? Does Asia even realize that she might have the gift of the Sacred Gear?

"We are going over to the Occult Studies Club, there is something I want to ask Asia. I think she might have the Sacred Gear. They are the gifts from god originated from the Bible." He said, as he stood up. If the fallen angels get their hands on Asia, the power the fallen angels have will definitely increase.

"What?! She has a Scared Gear?" Mine nearly shouted, her eyes wide.

"It is my guess. The fallen angels would not need a girl like Asia, unless she has power like the Scared Gear that is why they need her. They want her power." He said, even though Asia might have Sacred Gear he wasn't really sure if that was it.

"Let's go then. Leone and Akame can stay here. If anything happens, I will call them having all of us together might attract attention. Mine please send a message forward to tell Rias Gremory we are going over. I will prepare the jump for us." He said, grabbing for Incursio.

Within five minutes they were able to get to the Occult Studies Club. The club was pretty empty it seems like only Rias Gremory and Akeno were the only ones in the room.

"Tatsumi, I received your message, what is going on?" Rias Gremory stood to greet them as Akeno stood next to her King like a queen would.

He was really impressed he also wanted a queen that would be able to stand next to him, even how much he wanted Mine to be his queen she wasn't the perfect fit for it. But this wasn't the time to be distracted with things like that. Issei and Asia might be in serious danger if Asia had a Scared Gear.

"Where is Asia? I need to ask her something? She might or might know of this so I want to ask her something to confirm my guess." He said, loooking around for Issei or Asia.

"I think Issei went out with Asia." She said, concern in her eyes.

"I have a very strong feeling that Asia might have Sacred Gear that is why the fallen angels are after her. I am not very sure if she knows that or not. But if Issei is out with her, they might have a very high chance of being attacked by fallen angels" He said, straight at her face. Issei belonged to her peerage and would be very concerned if he was hurt and it wasn't the first time he got hurt because of fallen angel.

"I suspected too but did not pry about it. Issei shouldn't be too far he left about fifteen minutes ago. I will contact him now, hopefully Asia would still be with him." Rias Gremory replied.

"If they are really far from here is best they stick to places that are crowded. The fallen angels might not make a move when there is a crowd around. Too much risk of being exposed for their kind and we will be able to get there in time to save them if anything does happens." He said, even though he had not much concern for Issei, he was actually impressed he wanted to save a girl from harm even though they had known each other for a short time.

"It was also not in Tatsumi's character to not help someone in need. But he was a little angry that Issei did not take his advice and risk his life and Asia life just by going out. And if anything were to happen Asia might die first as she is human and was weaker than a devil.

"We should hurry, let's go. It will take a while to get there. I will try to get there first." Tatsumi said, holding up the sword as the chain rattle beside him.

"Incursio " He summoned Incursio as he transformed into the armor using invisibility to sneak pass people and high speed without anyone seeing him. His ability to stay invisible for a period of time had extended to almost an entire day.

As he rush through the crowd, he had only one hope that he wasn't too late. He knew Issei was strong just that he needed training and how to use his power.

On the other end, Issei had just received a message from his Buchou to stay near crowd and go anywhere deserted because he and Asia might be in danger. That made him alert looking around his surroundings making sure that he didn't see anyone that look like fallen angel or the exorcist from before. Asia was beside holding on to the soft toy they had gotten from the arcade. He stared at her as they kept walking, Asia was a cute and very nice girl that he wanted to protect. He did want the fallen angels or any bad guys to get their hands on her.

He wanted to protect because he knew he could trust her and she even healed him even though he knew that he was devil. Asia told her story to him although they meet recently met. He had the feeling that she might have ran from the church she was from. She told him about her gift from god to be able to heal people and because she healed someone who thought as dark and evil she was called a witch.

That was when he felt a presence of someone he immediately turned around as the fallen angel stood on the ground a little distance away from them. The wings on the person was definitely a fallen angel. Devil wings were different from fallen angels, feathers that were once pure had turned black the moment they fall.

"Yuuma-chan?" He questioned, it was really her.

"Reinare-sama?" Asia said, Issei turned around and look at Asia. It meant that Asia recognize this fallen angel and the name Reinare was probably her real name than the fake name she used when he met her.

"So I heard about you degrading yourself to be with a devil and living a pitiful life, is true. Asia is pointless to run." Yumma or Reinare said as her voice changed.

I will not go back. I cannot return to a place with the intentions to harm others! I'm really sorry I actually ran away from that church." Asia tried explaining to Issei.

"I figured out a while ago. There's no way possible that you'd be associated with these pathetic fools." Issei said, turning slightly but still not losing his view on Reinare as she might attack if he wasn't alert.

"What is your business, fallen angel?" He asked as she scoffed at him.

"Will you refrain from talking to me. You worthless piece of filth that belongs elsewhere. If you're going to interfere ..." She said, as Issei felt like a jolt when through him that he realize that was going to attack when she summoned a spear like weapon.

"A holy weapon?" Holy weapon are dangerous especially to his kind. He move back and trying to protect Asia by standing in front of her.

"I'm not holding back this time." She warned. Issei summoned his Sacred Gear, it might the only thing he could try to do in order to protect Asia.

"I did it" He said as he successful summoned his Sacred Gear. The fallen angel blinked a few times taken aback only to laugh loudly at him as if it was some joke obverse not impressed by his Sacred Gear.

"I was wondering what you had, but it's just a Wuwelss Critical. What a letdown." She said, looking down at his Sacred Gear.

"Wuwelss Critical?" Issei said confused to understanding she was saying about his Sacred Gear.

"Also known as the 'Dragon's Hand'. But it does nothing but double your power for a short amount of time. It's useless." Renaire said.

"Double...?" He said as he stared at his hand that was now the Sacred Gear.

"I heard your Sacred Gear was dangerous, so I went through the trouble of acting to get close to you. 'P-Please go out with me!' Your jaws hit the floor when I asked that." She said as she laughed at him.

"Shut it! Shut the hell up!" He shouted, angry that was being fooled and believed her as he raised his Sacred Gear.

"Something so insignificant won't have a chance against me! Why don't you just quietly hand Asia over to me?" She said.

"No!" He said. There was no way in hell that he was going to hand Asia over who knows what they might do to her. He could hear Asia call his name as she held on to the toy like it was a protective barrier.

"What good am I if I can't even safe my friend?! Work? You can double my power right?!" Issei spoke to his Sacred Gears it replied him he felt the surge of power rise within him. His Sacred Gear began to light up. "The power! It's flowing in!"

Distracted he did not the spear flew towards him. With a swift slice the spear split into half before it even reaches Issei.

"What?! Who's there?" Renaire shouted looking around the empty park. She knew there was there, but couldn't sense anyone around. Before she knew, there was a sword around her neck.

"Tatsumi-san!"Issei called out.

"Looks likes we meet again fallen angel Renaire. I though you would kill me the next time you meet?" Tatsumi said, as his sword started to cut the fallen angel's throat blood flowing down her neck.

"You! You were that low class devil the other day!" Her voice full on vemon. How could a powerful fallen angel like herself be bested by a devil.

"Fallen angel Renaire I wonder what a fallen angel would want with a human? Maybe her Sacred Gear? If you don't to die here is best you spill what you want with Asia."He threatened, the sword at her throat was only the start.

"Asia has the twilight healing" She said quickly even though his weapon wasn't a Sacred Gear it hurt like hell.

"So all you wanted was her power. If you get your hands on the power you can rise ranks within your faction and the fallen angels will also rise in power isn't that right?" He said, by looking at her face, he knew he was right.

So he was right that Asia definitely had it was the Sacred Gear and it was Twilight healing even if it does not have fighting power but its healing power is not to be looked down at. Even now he was slightly tempted to invite Asia into his peerage, it will really help build foundation in his peerage. However, he did not want to forced her into a decision and even there was little to no chance that he might be able to find the others from Night Raid he did not want to give up the hope that one day he might find them. He will at least wait for a few year before opening up all the places in his peerage. Father maybe slightly disappointed but will not blame for his decision

As Renaire struggled, he wouldn't let her go. Even with a small opening she might attack at take Asia away. Tatsumi knew Issei was pretty attached to Asia if she was taken away he would probably try to save her. He knew that Issei was strong if he trained hard not be wavered by small things. Like the pleasure of flesh.

Before she could move as he withdraw his sword he made sure that he cut down one of her wings.

"Consider yourself lucky, fallen angel, that I still want to maintain the relations between the three factions. I will let you get away with you missing a wing next time I will not show you the same mercy. Try to kill Issei or kidnapped Asia again it will be Death for you." He said as she screamed from the pain from losing her wing.

.

"And I am not a low class Devil. Make sure you know your facts right before even opening the hole you call a mouth. Now, scram get out of my sight." Tatsumi said. He had no problem in killing female in general, but he will do it without hesitation if the situation calls for it. It wasn't like he never killed a lady before, he remember the lady who had 'saved' him from the streets after he was cheated all his money by Leone.

It was a sad yet happy memory in his mind, his two best friends died but that was he met Night Raid. He cut that girl into half who tortured his friend to death. He never regretted that decision.

Renaire couldn't do anything now. She was bleeding a lot and lost her wing, if she even tried anything she would be killed on the spot. She summoned a portal and she was gone. Tatsumi walked over to the other of them and asked, "Are any of you both?"

Both of them quickly shook their head. It was lucky Tatsumi got here in time if not both Asia and Issei might have gotten hurt or worse. Tatsumi raised and chopped the top of Issei's head.

"What were you thinking? I thought I told you to keep Asia safe and you yourself could have gotten hurt again." He scolded slightly but glad they weren't hurt.

A/N : Hello, it has really been a long time since I updated, thank you those who have PM me and those who had favorite sorry for the super long wait and hope you enjoy this chapter


End file.
